Embrace
by Peppermint Kiss
Summary: He comes in the dark, seeking something only one person can give...this one person who completely surrenders to him. Yet still, he makes everything so perfect just by his presence...ItaNeji. Written for loopholesiedaisie a 100situations fic.


**100 situations Prompt 78 - Embrace**

**Title: **Embrace

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Table:** Three

**Prompt:** 78 - Embrace

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

**A/N: **Betaed by Ailey-chan, although I know I shouldn't have dumped this on her. Ah well. Requested and dedicated to Kinsey. Long live ItaNeji ::waves flag::

* * *

He comes in the dark.

He always comes in the dark. He comes for Neji, his Neji.

Neji leaves the windows to the balcony unlocked on purpose, hearing the soft thump he makes when he lands on the balcony, and then the soft swish of his cloak as he climbs in through the window.

Neji hears his soft purr as long fingers caress his cheek, ever so gently. A weight climbs on top of Neji's bed, and legs straddle Neji's body.

"Itachi-sama…" Neji murmurs, blinking his eyes, focusing on the glowing red eyes that light up the hazy, dark room.

A cloud silently uncovers the moon, and the moonlight shines in from the open balcony windows, a soft breeze rustling Itachi's hair. Neji is clearly able to see the sharp lines of Itachi's face and the want in his eyes.

"Shhh," Itachi whispers, leaning in close, his breath dancing over Neji's ear. Neji wants to protest, but he doesn't. He understands why Itachi wants silence.

One of Itachi's hands snakes around Neji's neck, the fingers tangling with the soft strands of hair at the nape of his neck. The other hand lingers briefly against Neji's cheek, one finger tracing the outline of Neji's lips.

Neji's hands climb slowly, hesitantly, towards Itachi's neck, his own fingers gliding against smooth, unmarked skin. Neji gently pulls Itachi closer, until Itachi's lips brush against Neji's, the faintest breath passing between the two.

Neji's lips part, wanting more, and Itachi gives in to Neji's silent demand. His lips crash against Neji's, their tongues mingling, and Itachi abruptly remembers how sweet Neji tastes.

Itachi has missed this familiar taste of Neji.

* * *

As the night wears on, their clothes lie scattered around Neji's room. Both crave the heat emanating from the other's body, the love and passion only the other can give.

Itachi marks Neji with a growl, knowing that a purple mark the next day will tell the whole world that Neji is _his_. That the fierce, determined and proud Neji falls to pieces at just a mere touch, a mere caress, from Itachi.

This is his Neji. His beautiful Neji that gives himself completely to Itachi.

* * *

What happens during the night is not as important as what happens after.

After the last orgasm has been ridden out, after the last bruising kiss, after the last scream of pleasure, comes the embrace.

The moment of peace and completeness, as two lovers lie entwined in each other's arms. A moment when no sounds are needed to express feelings, when only touch can send across what words cannot.

The night stretches on, and dawn is only a few hours away.

But they need not worry about the new day.

Because it is still night, and they still have each other.

Both are sticky, and covered in sweat, but at that moment, as Itachi takes his Neji into his arms, he doesn't care. Itachi doesn't care that Neji's beautiful hair is now matted with sweat, and sticking to his back. Itachi doesn't care that Neji fell asleep right after Itachi released himself into him.

Itachi's angel sleeps, a smile gracing his pale features.

Itachi rests his head on top of Neji's, holding him closer. The balcony windows are still open, and the wind curls around the pair.

Itachi sighs in content, and finally allows himself to sleep.

* * *

When Neji awakes, it is barely past dawn. He is alone in his bed, but the balcony windows are open.

Neji sits up, momentarily, wondering if it was all a dream.

But then, Neji can smell the sweat and the sex that hangs strongly in the air, with Itachi's scent mixed in between.

Neji falls back onto the pillows, closing his eyes again.

He can still feel Itachi's warm embrace, even though the pillow beside him has long turned cold.

-_fin_-


End file.
